RS061: Dreadful Dealing with Dusclops
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 20. Synopsis Norman goes to the top of the Sky Pillar, where Wally has to climb all 50 levels of the tower, having only his Pokémon and a bike. Near the top, however, Wally encounters a Dusclops, who attacks Wally. To counter, Wally sends the lost Treecko, who revolves in its abilities. Chapter Plot Norman decides to personally train Wally. Wally, as well as his Pokémon, accept this offer. Wally goes on Flygon, who takes him and Norman to the Sky Pillar. Wally is amazed, as if this tower stands as a pillar to the sky. Norman tells him to stop muttering to himself and enter the tower. Wally receives some bracelets to put the Poké Balls in. Norman runs off, telling Wally his task is just to climb the tower. Wally is not pleased, but continues on. He reaches the second floor, but the ground collapses beneath his feet. Fortunately, Treecko grabs his arm and gently puts Wally down. Wally is grateful and returns back, but thinks it won't be of use to step on the cracked floor. He tries to bypass the cracks, but fails. After thinking Rara's Confusion could levitate him away, Wally finds a bike. Wally realizes if he paddles the bike fast enough, he may be able to avoid falling down. Along with the bracelet, he can send any Pokémon at any time for battle. Wally wonders if he'll be able to complete Norman's test, seeing how strict he is. Thinking Norman gave his time to train Wally, Wally decides to complete this test and speeds up. Pops is certain Wally has to reach the top, while Norman knows well there are 50 levels he needs to pass. Pops goes to contact Scott, after Norman brushes him off. Facing some wild Pokémon, Wally sends Rara, who fights off these Pokémon. Wally sees he managed to reach the fifteenth floor, but faces some breathing problems. He puts on his oxygen mask, allowing him to breathe clearly. He advances to the 40th floor, facing off against powerful and tough opponents. He reaches the 49th floor and faces a gloomy opponent, a Dusclops, who hits Wally. Wally takes out the Pokédex, seeing this Dusclops is pulling him in, even consuming his bike. Wally is uncertain what to do, so Treecko wants to get out to attack Dusclops. Wally sends Treecko out to lend its power to defeat Dusclops. Suddenly, Treecko evolves into a Grovyle and defeats Dusclops with Leaf Blade. Wally is glad Treecko evolved and defeated Dusclops, just in time. Wally climbs to the last level, but collapses. Norman comes to him, seeing Wally became stronger. Wally removes his oxygen mask, feeling the air is cleaner around here. Norman is glad Wally also defeated a wild Pokémon for the first time in his life. However, Norman gives Wally his Flygon, since there is something to be done at the rooftop, and Wally has to fly over to that, for there is a great being living there. At any rate, Wally will join Ruby and Sapphire in battle, for he will have a great importance in the Hoenn crisis. Debuts Pokémon *Grovyle (Wally's) *Wally's Flygon *Dusclops *Banette Move Leaf Blade Item Mach Bike Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 20 chapters